Rainy Sunday Afternoon
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: How else would you want to spend a dreary sunday? Femmeslash. PWP (No, really) Ginny/Hermoine


**A/N: So I was very recently introduced to HP fanfiction (Late to the party I know) and subsequently to the pairing of Hermione and Ginny; which of course I found very appealing. And apparently inspiring. Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

I watched through heavy-lidded eyes as her slender fingers tapped out an off-beat staccato rhythm on my abdomen, stopping occasionally to drag blunt nails over firm ribs. Outside, the rain drummed steadily against the window; producing its own soundtrack to counter the placid brunettes', dulled only slightly by the heavy drapes of the bed. A soft yawn forced my eyes closed and I stretched with the motion, soothing my aching muscles briefly before I settled back in my original position.

"Tired?"

I rolled my eyes at the amusement in her husky voice and swatted at her hand, meeting her hazel orbs for a second before turning my back on her. A dramatic sigh hissed through my lips as I crossed my arms over my chest, balancing delicately on my side; using my legs to anchor me so I didn't topple over the edge of the bed. "No," I shot back petulantly.

"No one would really blame you if you were, love. We had a pretty good work out last night." I could hear her seductive smile in the inflection and bushed despite myself. "And this morning. Twice," she tacked on at the end. One nail trailed gently over my waist and hip to my thigh, raising goosebumps from my traitorous skin. I pulled in a deep gulp of air, marvelling inwardly at how easy it was for this woman to reduce me to a dribbling pile of goo in her skilled hands. Taking her by surprise I flipped over, pushing her shoulders flat against the sheets. Slowly, deliberately, I swung a leg over her hips and straddled her firm abs; lowering myself until she could feel my slick desire. Instantly her eyes darkened and her tongue darted out to wet her plum lips.

"You seem to be far too smug for my liking, Miss Granger. That will just not do." From her position, Hermione smirked hungrily and reached out to grip my thighs. Before the pads of her fingers touched me, I intercepted the movement and trapped her wrists above her head. "Nu huh," I whispered quietly, inches from her beautiful face. As my gaze traced each stunning feature I couldn't help but thank every God there was that I was the only one privy to this side of the intelligent bookworm. Even her best friends, Harry and Ron, had no clue she could turn into an insatiable Goddess at the click of my fingers. The power was heady and intoxicating, but ultimately, never abused. It's not really power if they hold the very same control over you. One look had my panties wet and my chest heaving in anticipation.

"What are you going to do about it?" She challenged smoothly, arching her back and rolling her tummy against my core. I bit my cheek and swallowed the moan that threatened to spill from my lips; tossing my flaming locks over one shoulder.

"Everything," I countered. "While you, will do nothing." One perfect eyebrow lifted as her lips twitched with excitement. "You are going to stay very still. One slight movement and I'm gone." The subtle smirk dropped immediately as her determined scrutiny bore through me.

"Fine. Do your worst." A quiet snort escaped my nose and I knew I would break her. I wouldn't leave, not really, but I hoped she wouldn't call me out on that. Slowly, I let go of her forearms, pushing them once gently to emphasise their position. Cautiously, I trailed a finger down one arm and across her shoulder. Her eyes closed briefly as she swallowed hard before they reopened and her gaze was trained on my face. Deliberately, I shifted my hips forward; leaving a glossy trail over her toned stomach. Her eyes flicked down, following the action greedily. After a second, I rolled back before repeating the effort. Realisation dawned in her honey brown eyes and her breathing sped up.

A shameless moan tore from my throat as my clit dragged over her skin, sending delicious tingles down my legs to my toes. After a few more strokes I paused long enough to run my index finger through the slippery patch above her belly button, gathering as much of my arousal as possible. I watched her face with delight as her attention remained on the shiny liquid, her bottom lip held firmly by her teeth. Purposefully, I leant forward, bringing the digit to her now bruised lips. Her eyes found mine, a direct question swirling dangerously. I nodded my permission and instantly her tongue wrapped around the pad, bringing the tip into the warm, wet caverns of her mouth. She nipped at the nail gently as I began moving over her again, faster this time. My hands found my breasts, gripping them firmly as my fingers pinched my already stiff nipples, harshly. Another groan escaped my mouth, this one louder and more desperate than the last.

I could feel Hermione's gaze burning over my skin and it turned me on even more to know she was watching as my impending orgasm crept closer. Just as I reached the edge, I locked onto her orbs and saw a primal intensity that rocketed through me, sending blissful waves crashing over me. I collapsed forward onto my elbow, my face burrowing into her neck to inhale her floral scent. As the bright white spots disappeared from behind my eyes, I realised she still hadn't moved.

"You're good now," I assured her. Before I could process what was happening I was on my back, staring at the wide canopy of the bed. A split-second later, electricity lanced through my body as Hermione pressed herself into me. Her dripping core caressed mine; producing obscene wet noises that only served to heighten my desire.

"You have no idea how much I want you," she practically growled in my ear, her hips pumping into me faster. I voiced a frantic supplication to whatever entity was listening before her lips caught mine in a passionate and feral kiss. Teeth and tongues clashed as we rose higher until, shuddering and gasping we both toppled over the precipice. Her warm body glittered with tiny beads of sweat as she collapsed carefully on top of me, shifting her weight so as not to be uncomfortable. I threaded my fingers through her wild mane of hair and scratched lightly at her scalp. Her lips moved against my shoulder as she snarled out an adorable yawn.

"Tired?" I questioned with a deep chuckle.

"Shut up," came the muffled reply, laced with mock irritation. She turned her head to look at me. "I love Sunday afternoons."

"I love you," I shot back with a chaste kiss to her neck.

"I love you too, Gin."


End file.
